The disclosed embodiments are generally directed to the field of climbing rope safety devices.
Climbing ropes are frequently used to scale or climb mountains and ledges, and are also used to rappel or descend mountains or cliffs. Such ropes, hereinafter referred to as load-bearing ropes, are also used in rescue operations by first responders, in police and fire safety operations and are also used in military operations. Often, such load-bearing ropes are required to pass over sharp-edged rocks, ledges or other objects that can damage a rope. The point where the load bearing rope passes over such a rock or ledge or other object encounters significant forces that can compromise the integrity of the rope with repeated exposure to such forces, ultimately requiring that the rope be retired from further use. Further, such exposure may typically occur at a single location along the length of the load-bearing rope, for example at the beginning of a descent over a ledge, thereby requiring that the rope be retired even though the majority of the length of the rope is intact and secure.
Further, known edge protectors are bulky and unwieldy, making them inconvenient to use, and also inconvenient to store on the person of a climber during an ascent or descent.
From the above, it is therefore seen that there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described herein.